


Omega Circle

by AleenaBite



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Blood, Blood and Gore, Injury, Lucifer and Satan are not the same one, M/M, Pre-Falling, Rape/Non-con Elements, Smut, Torture, based in comic AU
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:29:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23317654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AleenaBite/pseuds/AleenaBite
Summary: [Post part 58 of BTF comic by Nixarim] [Beted version update]Tras la caída de Lucifer, Aziraphel se promete no volver a pensar en todo lo que le ha quitado.Sin embargo, es más fácil intentarlo que conseguirlo.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Satan | Lucifer (Good Omens)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 20





	Omega Circle

**Author's Note:**

> Es la primera vez que escribo algo así y creo que realmente se me ha ido del todo.  
> Sorry. 
> 
> Esta sin betear porque mi beta está resfriada así que si veis errores garrafales, all mine. Lo corregiré cuando pueda. 
> 
> Es que esto DEBÍA salir antes de la siguiente actu. 
> 
> Hope u like it Nixa ^^
> 
> UPDATE: Mi querida beta ya ha podido revisar y matarme por todos los errores gramaticales y estilisticos del fic. So...os subo la versión corregida.  
> Also, mis Nixa ha hecho un dibu de mi fic y estoy floating in love. Lastima que para verlo tengais que seguirla en su cuenta NSFW de dibus pero...eh! esta llena de obras de arte así que....eso que ganais xD

La sangre manó de la herida a borbotones cayendo sobre las rocas sin patrón. Cuando Lucifer bajó la mirada se encontró la espada de Aziraphel atravesándole el pecho limpiamente, la empuñadura rozando la espalda y la punta manchada con la sangre que seguía escapándose de su herida. Trastabilló por el choque y fue enderezado por el cuerpo del enfurecido Principal.

  
  


—Se ha ido... Por tu culpa.

  
  


Fue lo único que oyó por parte del otro ángel. Apenas un siseo rabioso antes de sacar la espada de su cuerpo con una rabia que Lucifer jamás había pensado que aquel pequeño y casi enclenque ser podía poseer. El movimiento hizo que cayese hacia delante, de rodillas, con la sangre aún emergiendo de la aparatosa herida que parecía no querer cicatrizar.

  
  


—¿Qué has hecho, ingrato? —consiguió preguntar con rabia buscando al rubio con la mirada. Este se movió hacia su campo de visión sujetando la espada ensangrentada aún en las manos.

  
  


—Cumplir las órdenes de Dios.

  
  


—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—

  
  


La cárcel, si se podía llamar así, era una improvisada sala con un solo ángel guardián en lo más recóndito de la Primera Esfera. Casi nadie sabía que Lucifer aún se encontraba allí, esperando la sentencia de Dios mientras todos sus acólitos iban cayendo uno tras otro a un nuevo reino que Dios iba dando forma sobre la marcha. Quizás por lo precipitado del asunto había dispuesto dejar a Lucifer y sus terratenientes para el final; quienes, mientras tanto, eran vigilados en la Primera Esfera.

  
  


Para la gran mayoría de los ángeles, la amenaza había acabado cuando Aziraphel había atravesado el pecho del ángel rebelde con su espada flameante. Para Aziraphel, aquel solo había sido el principio del final de Lucifer Morningstar. En cuanto los arcángeles llegaron, le trasladaron a sus nuevas dependencias.

  
  


Desde aquel momento habían pasado cerca de diez siglos, y el rubio se había prohibido acercarse a la Primera Esfera o tan siquiera pensar en Lucifer. Lo primero había sido fácil, siempre ocupado con gestiones en la Tierra y en el Gran Jardín que estaban preparando; lo segundo no tanto cuando su mente volvía una y otra vez a su buen amigo, ahora ángel caído en desgracia por culpa de Lucifer.

  
  


Cuando abrieron la pesada puerta de la celda no sabía qué iba a encontrarse. Esperaba ver tan solo un cadáver, pero sabía que eso no era posible; los ángeles no podían morir. Era una de las leyes de Dios. Al menos no podían hacerlo a manos de otro ángel. Sin embargo, tampoco se esperaba lo que sus ojos encontraron en aquella solitaria y oscura celda.

  
  


En el cielo no existía la oscuridad. Sí las sombras que proporcionaban los objetos creados en él, pero no la oscuridad. Era un eterno plácido día que jamás era corrompido por nada. En aquel espacio, la oscuridad lo dominaba prácticamente todo, salvo por dos pequeños fuegos en cada esquina que hacían que las sombras fuesen más tétricas y alargadas. Aziraphel jamás había experimentado el miedo, no lo conocía, pero de conocerlo habría sabido que aquel escalofrío que recorrió su cuerpo cuando entró en la estancia no auguraba nada bueno.

En medio de la celda, sujetado por unas férreas cadenas, se encontraba Lucifer. Arrodillado, la cabeza gacha y un charco de sangre reseca a su alrededor. Aquello fue lo que más impactó a Aziraphel, la sangre que seguía manando lentamente y sin pausa de la herida que él mismo le había causado hacia ya siglos. Al notar una presencia a su lado, el moreno levantó la cabeza y escudriñó la oscuridad.

  
  


—¡Oh, vaya! ¿A qué debo el honor de tu visita? —preguntó mordaz y calmado, sonriendo de lado y sin perder por un momento la escasa dignidad que le daban sus cadenas.

  
  


Aziraphel no estaba seguro de si debía acercarse más. Ahora estaba seguro de que había sido una mala idea ir a visitarle. Aun así, quería ver con sus propios ojos en qué se iba a convertir el que, en otra época, fue uno de los ángeles más hermosos y prometedores del cielo. Quería tener un recuerdo vivo y permanente de lo que sucedía cuando uno se rebelaba al plan de Dios.

  
  


Avanzó un par de pasos y la sonrisa de Lucifer se ensanchó.

—¿Vienes a rematarme, Principado?

  
  


—No. Vengo a hablar —ni siquiera sabía por qué le contestaba. Lucifer no era alguien con quien conversar tranquilamente. Las únicas veces que se habían visto antes de la rebelión habían acabado de mala manera, casi peleándose físicamente. Había algo que les repelía, el cuál tenía nombre y una melena pelirroja.

  
  


—No puedo decirte nada que satisfaga tu curiosidad, angelito —rió el líder de la revolución moviéndose entre sus cadenas lentamente, provocando que estas tintineasen a la vez.

  
  


—¿Por qué lo hiciste? —preguntó obviando su desaire.

  
  


El moreno le miró fijamente un par de segundos, quizás midiendo si era digno de una respuesta real por su parte. A su vez Aziraphel fue estrechando la distancia entre ellos, atraído por el magnetismo de los ojos del ángel caído que parecía saber lo que pensaba a cada segundo.

  
  


—Porque podía —fue la concisa respuesta. Simple y sincera. Lucifer se encogió de hombros y esperó al estallido de furia que solía venir tras ella.

  
  


—También podías no haberlo hecho.

  
  


Aziraphel le miró desde su lugar y deseó que hubiese una silla o algo para poder sentarse. Se sentía incómodo mirando desde su altura al “prisionero” (como Gabriel le llamaba con desprecio). Lucifer parecía curioso ante su respuesta y se removió otra vez en su sitio, la sangre volvió a salir manchando su ropa pero pareció no percatarse de ello.

  
  


—No había diversión en no intentarlo. Esa era la gracia. Poder hacerlo.

—¿A pesar de los ángeles que han perdido la vida por ti? ¿Simplemente querías hacerlo porque podías?

  
  


Había miles de ángeles perdiendo su gracia por culpa de Lucifer, pero ambos sabían que el único que les importaba a ambos tenía el pelo rojo como el fuego y había sido demasiado confiado.

  
  


—El libre albedrío consiste en eso. En hacer lo que uno quiera porque quiera. Nadie obliga a nadie a nada.

—Los dos sabemos que eso no es verdad —respondió mordaz Aziraphel antes de poder frenar sus lengua.

—¿Seguimos hablando de esas hordas de ángeles que han dado la vida por mí? ¿O quizás no? —preguntó sonriendo de nuevo.

  
  


El rubio no se consideraba un ángel que se dejase llevar por sus emociones, al menos por las más viscerales. Precisamente por eso era un gran Principado; por su mente analítica, su buena disposición para seguir órdenes y su calma. Aun así, Lucifer tenía el don de desestabilizar todos los cimientos de su personalidad y convertirle en el peor ángel vengador que el cielo hubiese visto en aquellos eones.

  
  


Con la habilidad que daba el entrenamiento como Principado, la rabia que se había instalado en su ser y la rapidez para coger desprevenido a su indefensa presa; Aziraphel cogió la cadena principal que ataba a Lucifer y tiró de ella hasta que el moreno quedó erguido en medio de la estancia sin oponer resistencia.

  
  


—¡Oh! ¿Ahora vamos a jugar duro?

—¡Cállate! —explotó el rubio asegurando la cadena y acercándose a él con el rostro desfigurado por la ira.— No tienes perdón alguno. Ni siquiera tienes la decencia de sentir pena por los pobres incautos que te siguieron en tu rebelión suicida. Dios debería acabar con tu existencia ahora mismo.

—Pues que lo haga. Te sería mucho más fácil sin mí aquí —repuso el moreno sonriendo ampliamente.— Así no temerías que nuestro querido amigo volviese a mis brazos.

—¡Cállate he dicho!

  
  


Tiempo después, analizándolo con perspectiva, Aziraphel no supo qué fue lo que le llevó a actuar así La rabia, el odio... Eran sentimientos que no pensaba poder sentir, pero que en aquel momento se mezclaban dentro de él y acabaron explotando en la más profunda ira contra el objeto de su desdicha. Aquella vez ni siquiera necesitó una espada. La herida seguía abierta, tan solo tuvo que introducir la mano dentro del pecho de Lucifer y apretar. Tan solo quería que se callase y lo consiguió. Al menos durante unos segundos. Los segundos en los que el moreno se vio desprovisto de aire en sus pulmones y todo su cuerpo se estremeció presa del pánico por la proximidad del ahogamiento unido al placer de aquella acción.

  
  


El gemido que salió de la boca del moreno hizo retroceder a Aziraphel hasta casi la pared. La mano manchada de sangre, caliente por haber estado literalmente en el interior del ángel caído, hacía más patente el error que acababa de cometer. Como si la respiración acelerada del reo no fuese más que suficiente prueba de ello. Lucifer le miraba esperando su próxima acción, expectante y sorprendido.

  
  


—Esta clase de interrogatorios es nueva, ¿habéis decidido un nuevo enfoque en las técnicas de argumentación?

  
  


El tono pedante y sarcástico de Lucifer devolvió a Aziraphel a su ser, que le miró con rencor acercándose de nuevo a él. El moreno sonrió al verle caminar hacia él.

  
  


—Por favor... Se gentil. Es mi primera vez —casi ronroneó con sorna cuando el rubio se puso a su lado.

  
  


Aziraphel solo quería darle un escarmiento, así lo juraría desde ese momento, pero algo salió mal aunque no supo averiguar exactamente el qué. Su mano ensangrentada se posó de nuevo en el pecho del moreno, que tembló expectante. Aun así no volvió a repetir la acción que parecía reclamar el ángel rebelde. Trazó con aquella sangre casi reseca el nombre de su amigo en el pecho del cautivo y dejó que se secase. El contraste entre la pálida piel de Lucifer y la sangre coagulada era demasiado para su conciencia, pero tenía claro que quería recordarse por quien hacía aquello, por quien iba a sufrir y por quien sufriría todos los días de su eterna vida en soledad.

  
  


—No tienes derecho siquiera a existir en el mismo plano que él —le aseguró acercándose de nuevo.— Haré que tu tiempo aquí sea la peor de las condenas.

  
  


—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—

  
  


Aziraphel cumplió su promesa. Mientras el Cielo seguía deliberando qué debían hacer con Lucifer Morningstar, él encontró un pecaminoso placer en hacer de la vida del ángel rebelde un eterno castigo. El moreno no sabía cuándo, ni con qué iba a aparecer en la puerta de su celda, pero cada vez se volvía más imaginativo. Con el paso del tiempo hasta comenzaba a echarle de menos cuando las visitas se espaciaban demasiado.

  
  


Ahora no solo había una herida abierta en su pecho. Sus brazos y su espalda estaban decorados por pequeñas y sangrantes laceraciones fruto de la imaginación del Principado. Desde hacia tiempo ya no le dejaban descansar sobre el suelo de la celda, tan solo cuando se portaba lo suficientemente “bien” como para merecerlo. Su cuerpo pesaba y se contraía contra el hierro de las cadenas, que comenzaban a dejarle marcas permanentes. Además, estaban sus alas. Aziraphel había descubierto que, al igual que todos los ángeles, eran una de las partes más preciadas de Lucifer y ahora las plumas caían a sus pies tras sesiones interminables donde el rubio iba deshaciéndose de ellas una a una.

  
  


Llamarlo tortura sería una definición acertada pero, a pesar de todo, Lucifer lo disfrutaba. Disfrutaba viendo la duda en el rostro del Principado antes de cometer alguna de aquellas atrocidades. Se relamía al ver consternación por el dolor que le infligía. Se excitaba al notar el dolor físico que le ocasionaban y el psíquico que causaba. Realmente estaba totalmente perdido. Nadie en el cielo podía salvarle ya de su corrompida naturaleza .

  
  


—Eres un monstruo —susurró Aziraphel a su espalda mientras volvía a abrir las heridas de su espalda con minuciosa precisión.— Nadie movería un solo dedo para clamar por tu perdón.

—Porque no lo merezco, ni lo deseo —jadeó el moreno notando la sangre resbalar por su espalda lentamente, estremeciéndose ante la carne abierta.

—Seguro que algo desearás.

—Lo que deseo... No se me concederá jamás —rió sarcástico encorvándose hacia el toque del rubio.

—Quizás Dios sea misericordiosa si se lo pides —murmuró sin dejar de trabajar el ángel. Sus conversaciones habían pasado de insultos rabiosos a intercambios triviales sobre la vida.

—No es Dios quien puede concederme mi deseo... —repuso cerrando los ojos y dejando escapar un suspiro extasiado.

—Entonces... ¿Quién?

—Tú.

  
  


Aziraphel tenía experiencia tratando con las artes manipuladoras de Lucifer, por eso podía ver a través de ellas con relativa facilidad. Sin embargo, aquella respuesta aparentaba contener un alto grado de verdad porque no parecía encender ninguna señal de alarma en él. Hizo que el moreno girase la cabeza para poder verle y escrutar sus ojos en busca de alguna trampa encubierta.

  
  


—¿Qué pretendes? —preguntó finalmente.

—Nada. Al menos nada totalmente malvado. Solo devolverte el favor.

—¿Qué favor? —repuso empezando a ponerse nervioso.

—Bueno... Has cuidado muy bien de mí. Estoy seguro que pronto tendrán una decisión sobre mi destino y no querría desaparecer de tu vida sin que probases todo lo que ofrecíamos en nuestra pequeña Morningstar.

—¿De qué hablas? —Aziraphel se alejó de él intentando entender lo que decía.

—Desde que me conoces, desde la rebelión, has experimentado sentimientos que ningún otro ángel conoce —le explicó el moreno sin dejar de mirarle sonriendo.— La venganza, la ira, el disfrutar haciendo daño... Ningún ángel debería sentir esas cosas. —El rubio tragó saliva mirándole aterrado, tenía razón en cada una de sus palabras y eso era lo que más miedo le daba.— Sin embargo, no me has permitido que te enseñe el placer. La verdadera razón por la que tantos ángeles se unieron a mi causa y se rebelaron ante Dios.

—¡Jamás! —gritó el rubio alejándose de él todo lo posible.— No caeré en tus sucias trampas.

—Pero Aziraphel… Ya estás dentro de una —le recordó sonriendo.

  
  


No quería darle la razón, pero no podía negar lo evidente. Como tampoco pudo negar la atracción que le hacía gravitar alrededor de aquella sonrisa petulante y las ganas que tenía de borrársela desde la primera vez que la vio dibujarse en su boca. Al final no supo si fue Lucifer, él o su consciencia sugestionada por el ángel rebelde, pero hizo realidad su deseo. Le borró la sonrisa a mordiscos, sin dejar una sola parte de su boca sin maltratar, sin probar, ni rozar. Intoxicado por la cercanía del ángel caído y por lo que podía significar para él, un Principado, cometer aquella acción.

  
  


Y aun así, a pesar de los pensamientos sobre el castigo danzando en su mente una y otra vez, estos no impidieron que sus mordiscos descendiesen de la boca al cuello de Lucifer. Cada vez con más sarna, buscando hacer sangre, porque cuando la sangre brotaba de aquel cuerpo Aziraphel notaba como sus pecados se liberaban. Mientras su cuerpo era asaltado por la boca del rubio, Lucifer suspiraba y gemía envuelto en las sensaciones de placer que tanto tiempo se le habían negado, finalmente reencontrado con él aunque fuese en aquellas condiciones.

  
  


No fue algo delicado, ni hermoso. Fue brutal y desgarrador. Las cadenas le aprisionaban la carne, tiraban de sus extremidades y le hacían imposible casi moverse si Aziraphel no le ayudaba. Aun así, consiguieron encontrar una forma abstracta e imaginativa de consumar aquel fuego destructor que parecía haber nacido entre ellos. Un fuego que parecía llamado a quemarles por entero y que el placer parecía mitigar levemente.

  
  


Las embestidas del rubio eran rabiosas y el cuerpo de Lucifer se columpiaba entre las cadenas como un trozo de carne a la vez que los gemidos se abrían paso entre sus labios, cada vez más altos, cada vez más constantes. El propio Aziraphel no podía evitar gemir de cuando en cuando, la fricción siendo más poderosa que su propio control, incapaz de no dejarse llevar al menos durante un segundo por aquel pecaminoso acto que profanaba todas las órdenes sagradas de Dios.

  
  


Tan solo cuando Lucifer volvía a estar tendido en el suelo, de rodillas entre un charco de sangre coagulada y otros fluidos que se escapaban de su cuerpo, la sonrisa aun en la cara; Aziraphel se atrevió a mirarle a los ojos una última vez.

  
  


No hubo necesidad de que le asegurarse que aquello jamás se repetiría.

  
  


Milenios después, la condena de Lucifer se hizo efectiva cuando Dios terminó de crear el infierno y se le encerró en el círculo más profundo de este. Las cadenas aún guardando su cuerpo, las heridas aún adornando su piel.

  
  


El recuerdo de la ira de Aziraphel aún impregnando su piel.

  
  



End file.
